Automotive systems are complex systems that include computers and components to operate and monitor operation automotive vehicles. The systems typically include a processor that controls and monitors engine operation and the like. The system generally operates various control systems that perform automotive functions. By monitoring, minor problems can be identified and corrected before becoming major problems.
A typical sensor system that can be utilized in automotive systems includes the processor, electronic control unit (ECU), signal lines, and sensors. The various elements need to communicate with each other via the signal lines. However, variations in the signal lines and components can cause challenges.